<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Volcano Man by verilymerrily</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501509">Volcano Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilymerrily/pseuds/verilymerrily'>verilymerrily</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Azem could be male or female suit yourself, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/verilymerrily/pseuds/verilymerrily</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A volcano eruption is about to destroy your favorite grapes... unless you do something to prevent it. You will need help, of course, but they don't call you Shepherd to the Stars for nothing. SPOILERS for patch 5.3 and the latest Tale from the Shadows "Ere Our Curtain Falls".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azem &amp; Elidibus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem &amp; Hythlodaeus (Final Fantasy XIV), Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Volcano Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You storm out of the Capitol, frustrated at the recent turn of events.</p><p><em> It's the natural way of things </em> , you scoff internally. <em> We're observers, we are not supposed to meddle in nature's affairs. </em></p><p>Yeah, right. As if you didn’t have any say in this matter.</p><p>Hastily, your feet take you to the Bureau of the Architect, where you know you will find a like-minded person who might help you carry out the incipient plan blossoming in your mind, and without even announcing yourself, you make your way into the office of Hythlodaeus, head of the bureau.</p><p>"I need your help," you blurt out, as you throw open the doors.</p><p>"Ah, Azem!" your old friend greets you with a wide smile, looking up from a pile of documents on his desk. "What can I do for you?"</p><p>You inhale deeply. “There’s an island to the west, full of exuberant vegetation and the most exotic birds you can imagine. The land is fertile and there's a small village of farmers and artisans that make you feel just as home when you visit them. Also, they make the finest wine of the region, you won't find more delicious grapes anywhere in our star."</p><p>"Sounds like a great place to visit," he observes, nodding approvingly. "Maybe you can take me with you in one of your travels."</p><p>"I'd love to, but I can't; everything's going to be destroyed by a volcano."</p><p>"What? No!" Hythlodaeus puts a hand over his mouth, visibly affected.</p><p>You nod dramatically. "Every single tree and flower and animal and even some of the people. Completely gone under a mountain of lava. That includes the wine."</p><p>“Well... that’s what volcanoes do,” he sighs, resigned. “It's a real shame, though…"</p><p>“But it doesn't <em> have </em> to be that way," you walk a few steps and stand right across from him. "I can stop this."</p><p>He raises an eyebrow. "You <em> can </em>? How?" </p><p>"The volcano's aether is overflowing," you explain, perhaps a little bit too excited. "All I need to do is find a suitable vessel to contain it, and then take the vessel to a safe place to dispose of it."</p><p>"A <em> vessel </em>?" he smiles nervously. "My dear Azem, I know you can do miraculous things, but what kind of a vessel could possibly contain enough aether to prevent an eruption?"</p><p>Now is <em> your </em>turn to grin and you notice a spark of curiosity in your friend's eyes. "Didn't Lahabrea trust you with a particularly fiery concept some time ago?"</p><p>Slowly, you observe as Hythlodaeus' expression changes from mild puzzlement to overenthusiastic fascination.</p><p>"That's absolutely <em> genius </em>!" he exclaims, his face beaming with excitement. “Of course! Ifrita is a strong enough concept to sustain the volcano’s aether.” He hesitates. “But you will find yourself facing quite an extraordinary opponent, I’m afraid.”</p><p>“Oh, I love challenges,” you grin widely. “I’ll punch her in the face with all my might, good old Azem style.”</p><p>As you playfully flex your muscles, Hythlodaeus just shakes his head in amusement. "Let's just hope Emet-Selch never finds out about this, or we will never hear the end of it."</p><p>"On the contrary, I'm counting on it."</p><p>Hythlodaeus tilts his head at your comment, visibly confused. "I need some backup," you explain, winking at him, "just in case things don't turn out as expected, and I would have no other watching my back."</p><p>At this your friend can't help but laugh out loud and you know the first part of your plan is already set in motion; Hythlodaeus would never let pass an opportunity to prank your mutual friend. So moments later, as you happily stride back towards the Capitol, Ifrita’s summoning crystal safely guarded in your pocket, you mentally rehearse the speech that will further advance your plan.</p><p>The message must be sent carefully and you must not overdo it, otherwise <em> he </em> will sense the trap. Things between you have been rocky as of late, but that’s just the way it’s been ever since Hythlodaeus brought you together to become friends. Still, it’s not like you can just <em> ask </em> this person to join you in your next adventure, he would probably just try to lecture you out of the whole thing. But if you say the right words to the right person, you <em> know </em>he will come around and help you, even if he complains at first.</p><p>Waiting for your next victim didn’t take too long, and soon an eager young man dressed in white robes appeared right around the corner, moving quickly across the hall.</p><p>“Ah, Elidibus! Just the one I was looking for.”</p><p>“Azem!” the youth startled at your sudden appearance and you notice a slight blush under his red mask. It’s cute that he holds the members of the Convocation in such a state of admiration, and you almost feel sorry to take advantage of his devotion.</p><p>“There’s an important matter that I need to discuss with you,” you tell him, dead serious. “I believe I’ve found a permanent solution to our volcano problem, but I’d like to hear your perspective before I take any actions.”</p><p>“A-- a <em> solution </em>?” the Emissary stammers, perplexed. “The way I see it, a volcano eruption is not really a problem to be solved, but rather a natural phenomenon we must observe and document…"</p><p>"Yes, of course," you agree with your most academic tone. "I actually meant a solution for the potential loss of a valuable species. After all, are we not stewards to this star and everything it encompases?"</p><p>The young man tilts his head and places one hand on his chin, pondering. “We are. However, it has been discussed time and time again that we should let nature take its course...”</p><p>“And what are our powers of Creation if not a manifestation of a natural force in itself?” you interrupt him. At a loss for words, Elidibus simply frowns and sinks deeper into his thoughts. </p><p>“You present an interesting point, Azem,” he concedes hesitantly. “Though I fail to see the relation between creation magicks and preventing an imminent eruption.”</p><p>“I mean to use the volcano’s aether to summon Lahabrea’s fire spirit, Ifrita,” you explain. “It should be an easy enough process, and it will be a simple matter to dispose of the creature in a safe area, away from the island.”</p><p>Even behind his mask, you can see that a mixture of horror and amazement transfigures Elidibus’ features, and you can’t help but feel a little bit amused. It isn’t fair to involve him in your shenanigans, Elidibus is an impressionable, kind young man, eager to learn and fulfill his duties to the best of his abilities; but if he is to retain his office as emissary, he <em> really </em>needs to hone his mischief detection skills. </p><p>“We- we should discuss this in our next session,” he finally manages to say. “Though I believe you present a revolutionary approach for this kind of affairs, what you propose to do is unorthodox, to say the least.”</p><p>“By the time we’re done discussing this, the island will already be consumed by the flames. I mean to depart now, with your leave.”</p><p>“You know I can’t do that...” he hesitates just slightly but it’s all you need to press further. </p><p>“Won’t you at least give me a fair hearing when I return? I intend to present solid evidence of the effectiveness of my methods before the Convocation.”</p><p>“What kind of evidence?” he asks, suspiciously. </p><p>“Nothing to be afraid of!” you laugh heartily; clearly he hasn’t forgotten about that incident with the wild behemoth running rampant in the Capitol. “I will bring the most delicious grapes the Convocation has ever tasted, you shall be glad that I preserved the island if only for its fertile land.”</p><p>“Well, If you <em> are </em> successful,” the youth reflected, “I guess I <em> could </em>present your actions in a positive light… talk to a few members beforehand...”</p><p>“It’s all I need, Elidibus, thank you!” You shake the youth’s hand vigorously and leave him dumbfounded as you quickly turn around and exit the building, before he could question you any further; it’s important that you inflict a sense of chaos and urgency in the young man, otherwise he won’t go looking for help. And if you played your cards well, he should be running right now to a certain someone’s office, seeking the aid of the only one who could possibly tame the <em> unruly </em>Azem.</p><p>You smile widely; everything seems to be going according to plan.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Standing by the foot of the volcano you can’t help but feel that this is indeed a portentous moment. The flow of aether in the air is almost palpable, a chilly, hair-rising sensation running through your spine as the dark sky above you threatens to discharge its energy in a ferocious thunderstorm. Most of the islanders have already evacuated towards the beach, expectant of the results of your little experiment, and as many times before, you feel the enormous weight of the consequences on your shoulders. Absentmindedly, you clutch Ifrita’s summoning crystal in your hands.</p><p>You have to see this through. And you have to do it <em> right </em>.</p><p>It is a relief, then, when soft footsteps approach you from behind.</p><p>“It took you long enough,” you say out loud. “I almost believed that you’d decided not to come.”</p><p>“I can still turn around and leave,” he says, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “I’m already regretting this.”</p><p>Turning to look at the newcomer, you smile when you notice that he’s wearing a simple grey robe, his silver locks flowing freely in the sea breeze, his face uncovered. Life is much more simpler the further away you move from Amaurot, and the best way for Emet-Selch to go unnoticed is to shed the red mask of the Convocation of Fourteen and blend with the rest of the population.</p><p>“Thank you for coming,” you say appreciatively. “I feel much better with you guarding my back.”</p><p>“It’s about time you learned that I won’t always come running to your aid, Azem. Honestly, the risks that you’re taking right now!”</p><p>“Oh, it’s not a big deal,” you shrug. “If things don’t go as planned, it will be as if I never set foot on this place; the volcano will just destroy everything, but at least I’d tried.”</p><p>You make a conscious effort to seem unaffected but it takes you one look to Emet-Selch’s serious face to know that he’s not buying it, his golden eyes fixed intently into you.</p><p>“Alright, give me that,” he finally says in an exasperated tone, reaching out for the crystal in your hands. “I’ll do the summoning, otherwise we’ll be subject to whatever bizarre creation comes out of your prolific imagination.”</p><p>You chuckle at his comment but can’t really refute him, and happily hand him Ifrita’s crystal. </p><p>“Why is this so important to you completely escapes my comprehension,” he complains, “but at least I can give you a headstart…”</p><p>As he closes his eyes and concentrates, you observe his features blurring just slightly, the unmistakable sign of summoning aether through his being into the crystal. It never ceases to amaze you just how talented Emet-Selch is, a powerful mage with an uncanny ability to wield the power of the Underworld as if he was born into it, and soon enough the overflowing aether of the volcano takes form into the figure of a gigantic fire spirit: Ifrita, Lahabrea’s masterwork concept. A beautiful creature of pure perfection, as only Emet-Selch could possibly bring to life. </p><p>“Truly, I’d rather sit and admire your work than punch it in the face,” you whisper in amazement.</p><p>He shakes his head and chuckles. “Just get it over with.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Cheers and exclamations of joy and relief welcome you back when you return to the island. Your black robe is charred and torn apart in many places, and the pain in your left shoulder will probably take more than just some healing magic to go away, but the sight of the grateful villagers and the beauty of the island preserved is enough to lift your spirit and draw a huge grin on your face. Some children approach you gleefully and take your hands, motioning you to follow them into the village proper, where a big celebration has already been prepared. There’s food and wine aplenty, the musicians intoning songs of your heroic deeds, and you smile as you remember the real reason why you wanted to save this island so badly.</p><p>“Don’t be so happy, this will surely earn you another vote of censure from the Convocation.”</p><p>You smile cheekily and turn to look at Emet-Selch. “A bold statement, considering that you might also get in trouble.”</p><p>“Which is why I came here incognito,” he remarks. "If word that I helped you ever gets out, the Convocation will censure us <em> both </em> , and you know that you need my vote to save your hide. <em> Again </em>."</p><p>“It’s probably a little bit too late for that,” you observe. “Do you hear what they’re singing?”</p><p>You both remain silent for a while, listening to the ongoing music, and you notice that he suddenly tenses at a particular verse of the song:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Volcano Man </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Guarding the land </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Volcanic Protector Man </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A timeless hero must love too </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that would be you, <em> Volcano Man </em>,” you tease him, and can’t help but burst out laughing as Emet-Selch groans and covers his face with his palm.</p><p>“I swear, this is the last time…” he hisses.</p><p>“Come on, cheer up. You did a fantastic display of your powers back there, it’s only natural that the people would admire you. Here, have some grapes, they are delicious!” You take a bunch of grapes from a nearby plate and offer him a few, but he vehemently rejects them.</p><p>“No, thank you. I shall never forget that we went through all this trouble because of some <em> fruit </em>.”</p><p>“Oh, but these grapes are really special.” You smile and turn to look at the villagers, blissfully dancing and drinking to their hearts’ content. “Every year there’s a harvest festival in the island, where all the villagers gather and work together to collect a particular variety of grape that only grows in these volcanic lands, the precious result of a long year of carefully planned ministrations. Then comes the process of wine making, in which even the little ones have an important role to play, and some friendly banter is sure to be exchanged all across the village. Many young couples have professed their deepest feelings during the festival, and the local artisans hold a small competition to showcase their well-honed skills, all of this mingled with music and dancing, in a social gathering not entirely different to what we are experiencing right now. So you see, there's a whole culture breathing and growing around these simple grapes; that in itself make them incommensurably valuable, wouldn't you agree?"</p><p>When you turn to look at Emet-Selch, your heart skips a beat at the way he's contemplating you, his golden eyes regarding you with the utmost fondness.</p><p>“Incommensurably valuable indeed,” he says solemnly, almost to himself.</p><p>“You sure you don’t want to taste them?” you ask him nervously, blushing slightly under your mask.</p><p>"Still not interested, I'm afraid."</p><p>“It’s your loss,” you shrug and happily throw a couple of grapes into your mouth.</p><p>Almost immediately, you feel Emet-Selch’s firm hand on your waist and you gasp as he pulls you closer for a kiss. The sweet taste of grape juice mingles deliciously with the sensuous feeling of his lips pressing against yours, and in a matter of seconds you’re all flustered and breathless, your cheeks burning as if you had your own little volcano within.</p><p>When he finally breaks the kiss, you can't help but let out a long, satisfied sigh.</p><p>“You were right,” he whispers in a velvety voice. “They taste really good.”</p><p>He smirks at you and your face goes full crimson, but you notice that he's flushing in turn.  "Hades…” you whisper, lovingly placing one hand on his cheek. “Thank you. For believing in me."</p><p>"Promise me something," he says, his tone serious. "No matter how many times the Convocation antagonizes you, promise me you'll never change."</p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” you giggle happily. “I believe I’m just too stubborn to change! We have a lot of grapes, by the way,” you remark playfully. “Are you sure you don’t want to taste some more?”</p><p>“You should probably take them back to Amaurot,” he chuckles, releasing his hold. “You’re still not completely out of trouble, after all.”</p><p>“I could use a hand, either way. I mean, that’s a lot of grapes I have to carry back…”</p><p>At this he just smiles and bows gracefully. “I shall be waiting for your safe return, my dearest.”</p><p>“No, but I really need some help,” you try to convince him, but he’s already turning around and walking away.</p><p>“My job here is done,” he declares, waving his hand dismissively. “I shall return to Amaurot at once.”</p><p><em> ‘But you didn’t do anything!’ </em> you would love to tell him, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. Sighing tiredly, you turn to look at the crates that the villagers have filled with grapes, wine and other delights, deeply thankful for your timely intervention, and you wonder how are you supposed to carry them all the way back to the city. </p><p>Deciding that you only need a handful of grapes for Hythlodaeus and some clusters to present to the Convocation, you conclude that it would be quite rude for the guest of honor to leave the festivities so soon, so you eagerly return to the celebration and prepare yourself for an evening of dancing, wrestling and drinking. If you’re going to be admonished when you return to Amaurot, at least you will have one hell of a good time beforehand.</p><p> </p><p>And with any luck, Emet-Selch will be ready for another taste of sweet grapes when you arrive...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to admit that as soon as I read "Ere Our Curtain Falls", the song "Volcano Man" from the "Eurovision Song Contest" movie just wouldn't stop playing in my mind. So here it is :) Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>